I won't say I'm in love, right?
by MirandaPriestlyLover
Summary: The final battle is coming closer. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo, who is joining the group. Sesshomaru and his group join as well. With Kagome and Sesshomaru being the only single people in the group, they start to bond. Could it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Inuyasha were walking on a path through the Forest. Everything was quiet, but, then, Kagome stopped. "I sense a Jewel Shard!" she cried out. They all took off running towards it, and found it in the possession of a Spider Demon. Inuyasha quickly killed it with his Wind Scar and they continued on. As it got closer to nighttime, they stopped and made camp. Kagome was watching Kilala and Shippo playing Tag, when Inuyasha walked over to her. He took a deep breath, and said, "Kagome?" "You told me I had to choose between you and Kikyo." "And, I've made my choice." She waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm sorry Kagome." "But, I've chosen Kikyo." "I promised her I would always love and protect her." She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and then, she got up and ran off. She finally collapsed against a Tree after a few minutes of running, and burst into tears, unaware that a certain Demon Lord was watching her from up in a nearby Tree.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

I sat in a nearby Tree, watching Kagome crying. So my little Half-Breed Brother chose the undead woman! Idiotic Boy! He chooses a woman who is dead, over one who is alive! Kagome is kind, strong, powerful and beautiful! I've fallen for her. I'm following in my Father's footsteps. I shall talk to her.

(Regular POV)

Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and went to her. He kneeled down in front of her. "Hello, Lady Kagome." He said softly. She looked up at him, smiling sadly. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied. "How are you?" he asked her. "Not good." She answered. "Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me." His eyes narrowed. "Idiot Boy!" She smiled. "Hey, Sesshomaru?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?" he replied. "How about we make a deal?" she suggested. He waited for her to continue. "Well, If I give you your left arm and hand back, will you join my group?" she asked him. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled. "Great!" "Okay, take off your Armor and Haori." She ordered him. His eyebrow raised even more, but he obeyed. Once they were off, he sat in front of her. Kagome blushed when she saw his muscular chest. "See something you like?" he teased her. "Shut up!" she muttered. One of her hands started glowing Pink, and he tensed up at first, and then relaxed. She ran the hand down what was left of his arm, and then down to the space where his arm and hand were supposed to be. After a few minutes, she pulled away, and his arm and hand were back. "And, that, my friend, is why I am your equal in power." She boasted. He moved his hand, and then, his arm, making sure they were really there, and that he wasn't imagining it. He looked to her. "Thank you." She smiled, and stood up. "Your welcome." He nodded, and then, left to get his group. She watched him go. "No!" She whispered to herself. "I can't fall for him!" He's a full Demon!" It'll only end in heartbreak!" She sighed and returned to camp.

When she got back, she hurried to Sango. "Sango, can you walk with me?" she asked. Sango nodded, and they walked into the Forest. After a few minutes, they stopped, and Kagome turned to her. "Sango, Inuyasha chose Kikyo!" she blurted out. Sango gaped at her friend, and then sighed. "I figured he chose her." At Kagome's confused look, she continued, "Kikyo is joining the group." "Inuyasha told us while you were gone." Kagome took a deep breath, and then said, "Sesshomaru and his group are joining as well!" Sango gaped again at her. "How in the world did you manage that one?!" she asked, shocked. "I, uh, gave him his left arm and hand back." Kagome muttered under her breath. They looked at each other with wide eyes. 'Well, this is going to be interesting!' they were both thinking.

(With Sesshomaru and his group)

"Lord Sesshomaru!" "Why are we joining THEIR group?!" Jaken was whining. Sesshomaru kicked the Toad Demon into a nearby tree. "Shut up, Jaken!" he ordered. Rin, who was walking beside him, looked up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. He looked down to her, smiling. "Yes Rin?" "Are we joining Momma Kagome's group?" she asked him. He nodded. She yawned, and he picked her up, holding her against his chest. "Are you tired Rin?" he asked softly. She nodded, and he looked over his shoulder to Ahun walking behind them. "Would you like me to put you on Ahun?" he questioned. She shook her head. "I want to sleep with you!" He smiled and nodded. "Jaken!" he called out. Jaken immediately came running to him and bowed. "Yes, My Lord?" "We will be arriving to where MY Kagome's group is soon." Jaken nodded in understanding. 'Lord Sesshomaru called Lady Kagome his.' 'Lord Sesshomaru, you used to be "The Killing Perfection", but you haven't been acting like it.' 'Well, at least Lady Kagome is everything My Lord says she is.'

(Regular POV)

After a few more minutes Sesshomaru and his group arrived. Inuyasha snarled, "What are you doing here you Bastard?!" "And, how the Hell did you get your arm and hand back?!" "I gave them to him!" Kagome said. "Why'd the Hell you do that?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Because he can help us in the final battle against Naraku!" she answered, and then muttered to herself, under her breath, "And, also for personal reasons!" Inuyasha smirked and said, "Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway!" "Kikyo will be here soon!" Kagome exploded at him, "Sit Boy!" "Sit Boy, Sit Boy, Sit Boy!" "Sit Boy, Sit Boy, Sit Boy!" Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit!" "Sit Boy!" From the distance you could hear Inuyasha's screams of pain and loud booming sounds, as the enchanted necklace he wore forced him deeper and deeper into the ground. Sesshomaru watched with a blank face, but on the inside, he was laughing hysterically. Suddenly, Kikyo appeared. "Kagome, why are you hurting my Inuyasha?" Kagome winced, and Kikyo smirked, and said, "Well, I guess Inuyasha told you he's chosen me." Kagome rolled her eyes, and said, "I really don't give a Fuck that Inuyasha wants you!" "Him choosing you has just shown me that he really is an idiotic Half-breed, and that he's not someone I want." Inuyasha growled angrily. "Be nice to Kikyo, Wench!" Sesshomaru growled, and grabbed him by the throat. "Don't you dare tell Kagome what to do!" he hissed. "Since when do you call the Wench by her name?!" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's eyes turned blood Red, and his claws started leaking out his demonic poison. "Know your place!" "You worthless Half-Breed!" Kagome saw Kikyo getting ready to fire an arrow at Sesshomaru, and she quickly erected a barrier around the undead woman. "Let me out Kagome!" Kikyo shrieked. Kagome ran towards them. 'Please don't kill him, Sesshomaru.' 'I love you.' 'I won't say it out loud, but I will admit it to myself!'

She knocked Sesshomaru down and straddled his waist. "Calm down!" she ordered. His eyes narrowed. "Idiot Half-Breed! He calmed, and his eyes went back to Gold. He looked up at her. "Beautiful." He whispered. She blushed and quickly got up. Sango gave her a knowing look. "Should we get going?" she asked. They all nodded, and Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "If you want to find the Jewel Shards, I suggest starting at the Village of Edo." He suggested. They all agreed. Kagome looked around. "How the hell am I going to travel?" she muttered to herself. "Well Kilala can fly." Sango said. "And, Inuyasha can run." Kikyo added. "How about you, me, and Kikyo walk together, so that we can talk?" Sango suggested. The two Priestesses nodded. Kagome, Kikyo and Sango walked in front of everyone, Rin, Shippo, Jaken and Kilala rode Ahun behind them, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind everyone.

Miroku looked at the Brothers. "So, what do you think the three of them wanted to talk about?" he asked them. They shrugged. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then said, "What women talk about with each other is a mystery." Miroku looked at him, and then, nodded in agreement. Inuyasha put his arms behind his head, and scoffed, "Well, I don't care what they talk about!" "Only that MY woman and Kagome get along!" Miroku smirked at him, and said, "Well, for that to happen would mean Kagome is over you, my ill-tempered friend." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Like I care if she likes me or not!" Miroku smirked again, and thought amusedly, 'You say that now, but wait until you find out who she actually likes!'

The women were walking together. Kikyo kept looking at Kagome, wanting to talk to her Reincarnation. Finally, she took a deep breath, and said, "Kagome?" Once she saw she had the girl's attention, she continued, "I would really like to be friends with you." Kagome nodded, and they smiled at each other. "Okay, so now that everyone is getting along, we can gossip!" Sango exclaimed. "So, Kagome, it's totally obvious that you don't like Inuyasha, but, it looked, like maybe, you like Sesshomaru!" Kagome blushed and said, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Kikyo thought for a moment then said, "No, you don't like Sesshomaru!" "You LOVE him!" Kagome blushed even more. "I knew it!" "You do love Sessh-!" Kikyo was cut off by Kagome's hand. "Shut up, Kikyo!" "Sesshomaru is a Demon!" "He probably heard everything we've been saying, and what you were about to say!" The three of them slowly turned around, only to see that EVERYONE had heard them. They all stared at Kagome. "What are you all staring at?!" Miroku was grinning lecherously, Inuyasha looked disgusted, and Sesshomaru was smirking proudly. "Yay!" Rin cried out. "Now Momma Kagome and Dadda Sesshomaru can marry and mate!" Kagome's eyes widened. "What?!" "Nope, I'm not listening!" "La, la, la, la, la, la!" She sang, plugging her fingers into her ears. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Sesshomaru was laughing!

He walked over to her. "Priestess, come with me!" he ordered. Kagome took her fingers out of her ears, and looked up at him. "Huh?" she asked. "I said, come with me!" "Now!" he said slowly. "Okay." She whispered. They walked off together. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sango and Kikyo. They were on the ground, crying tears of laughter. "You're dead!" she mouthed to them. Their eyes widened, and they looked at each other in fear.

(With Kagome and Sesshomaru)

After a while of walking, they finally stopped. Kagome looked and saw where he had taken her. "Sesshomaru!" "You brought me to the Goshinboku tree!" Inuyasha hasn't let me near it or the Well for a whole year!" she exclaimed. "I want to talk with you." Sesshomaru started. "Yes?" she asked. "Kagome, I have fallen in love with you." He confessed. Kagome's breath hitched. She hugged him and said, "I've fallen in love with you as well." They smiled at each other, and then leaned in closer, and kissed. It was a long, sweet, loving kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a few minutes, they pulled away. They held each other as it started to rain. "I'll always love you Kagome." He said. "I'll love you forever, Sesshomaru." She promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Regular POV)

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to the others hand in hand. Once they reached the clearing the others had set up camp in, Inuyasha immediately attacked. "What the Hell?!" "Why are you holding hands with that Bastard?! Kagome glared at him. "Because we're in love, you stupid half-breed!" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?!" "How can you love him?!" "He's a fucking Bastard!" "No, he's not!" Kagome defended him. They were in each others faces. Inuyasha growled. "Yes he is!" "For God's sake, Kagome!" "His name means "Killing Perfection!" "Are you really that dumb?!" Kagome slapped him. "You're just mad, because I don't want you anymore!" "Well, you made it clear you don't love me, and that you've chosen Kikyo!" "So, I've moved on!" "Besides, Sesshomaru is WAY better looking than you!" Inuyasha sneered. "The Hell he is!" "He's a slimy, disgusting, prejudiced Son of a Bitch!" "He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself!"

(With Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo)

While Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, Sesshomaru went over to the Children. Rin ran up to him, hugging his legs. "Daddy Sesshomaru?" "Are you and Mommy Kagome together now?" she asked him excitedly. Sesshomaru smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, Rin." "We are." She smiled happily at him. Sesshomaru ushered her to the sleeping bag that Kagome had given her and Shippo. "It's time for bed." He told them. They nodded and slipped in. He tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight, Rin." "Goodnight, Shippo." He said. "Goodnight Daddy." Rin said. "Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha who were STILL yelling at each other!

(With Kagome and Inuyasha)

"You have no right to insult him!" Kagome yelled. "You don't know him like I do!" She whispered, and then, she shook her head angrily at him, turned around walked off. Sesshomaru glared at him. "We will be back later tonight, if not, tomorrow morning." "Do NOT come looking for us!" he ordered. Then he turned on his heel, and followed after Kagome. Inuyasha glared after them, scoffed and then walked back over to Kikyo. Kikyo was sitting by the fire. When he sat down next to her, she looked at him, and then shook her head in disappointment. "What?!" he demanded. "Inuyasha, you need to accept that Kagome and Sesshomaru love each other." "You can't keep being rude to both of them." She scolded. "Whatever!" he scoffed at her, looking away.

(With Sango and Miroku)

Miroku was sitting with Sango in his lap. Sango sighed. "What's wrong Sango?" he asked. Sango looked up at him. "It's just, Inuyasha keeps judging his older half-brother, when he doesn't really know him that well." Miroku nodded in agreement. "Well, Kagome has been spending a lot of time with Sesshomaru over the past few years." "So, she see's what everyone else never does." "She learned that appearences and first impressions aren't everything." Sango nodded in agreement, and then yawned. "Would you like to go to sleep Sango?" he asked her. She nodded, cuddling further into him. "Goodnight, Miroku." She whispered. "Goodnight, Sango." He replied.


End file.
